Who Wants to Live Forever
by lady-kyo
Summary: Another songfic, based on Breaking Benjamin's cover of Queen's Who Wants to Live Forever. SSxHG; towards the end of the war, one mismatchd pair must fight for the light, their lives and ultimately their love. In progress, muse is working. R


**Who Wants to Live Forever…**

Yet another Snape/ Hermione fanfiction. Based on the song, Who Wants to Live Forever, originally by Queen, though you should listen to the Breaking Benjamin version –their vocals are more emotive for the purposes of this story. Ultimately AU. Chuck out that disaster known as book 7 and come along for a new, musical ride.

Obviously, the characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them. And, depending on your opinion…maybe treating them a bit better than their original owner did. Ahem.

**5555555555555**

**Chapter 1: There's no time for us**

"Where are you? Lumo-mmph," her hand clasped over my lips, cutting my charm off before I could finish it. I hissed under my breath, instead inhaling her sweet scent and closing my eyes to sharpen my other senses. Suddenly it was as if the room had lit up in my mind. Her presence was close but seemed so far in the darkness, her heat and aroma buffeting my skin and nose as she wrapped her arms around my form from behind.

"I told you, don't use magic down here. This is the only place I could find that no-one else had before. If you use your wand, or magic of any sort, it will alert the sensort charms, and we'll have to waste months trying to find another hidden room on the grounds," her voice was low and nearly husky by my ear. I could feel her weight shift through her hands, and I knew she was reaching up, standing on her tiptoes to try to whisper in my ear.

"The walls down here are more soundproof. You don't have to whisper like you do when you're haring off on some half-cooked adventure with those idiots you call friends," I murmured, turning in her arms and taking her hands in my own.

"Baked. Half-baked. You'd think you understood muggle slang a bit better, being half-muggle yourself," I could feel her tense, trying not to laugh at me. "Oh, love. I'm just teasing you. I like that my typically sarcastic, all-knowing wizard is occasionally just a mere man, who doesn't know every colloquialism under the sun."

"And I like knowing that my typically frosty, know-it-all can be a firecat, especially when I am just a mere mortal," I said softly against her hair, having pulled her close to inhale the heavenly scent of her shampoo mixed with her own particular musk.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time today. My excuses are running thin. I just wanted to show you this place; perhaps we'll have more time later."

_Later, love. I'll come back once I check in with THEM. You know, HE expects you tonight, if you're late, who knows what he'll do for you? I'll be here, waiting, when you get back. Later. I promise._

Promise.

Promise.

Promise "-ise me, sweetheart?" she flicked a muggle flashlight on, and I could see the sparsely furnished room. I blinked, adjusting to the lowlight more slowly than I had to the immediate darkness before.

"What? I'm sorry, I missed that," I whispered, staring at her. Her hair was relaxed, the effect of some muggle product she used to straighten the kinks out, but her hair was still a frothy mass of waves that I could just sink my face into and pillow myself on, all night long. "What did you want me to promise you, love?"

She sighed and her hand fell to hang by her side, the light cast to the floor. "Promise me that you'll be here when I get back."

"When will you be back? A few hours, tonight…you never tell me when you'll be back. I can't promise to be back in time if I don't know when you'll be back."

"I just need to check in, just be here."

"You want me to just stay here, waiting like a lap dog for you to get back? I have never, not even once, asked you to just sit around, waiting for me," I hissed, reaching up and twining my fingers in her hair, squeezing just enough to remind her of my strength; of who was truly in control…truly in danger.

"But I don't know when I'll be back here! Can't you do this, just this once?" she was tired and cranky. Like the child she still was, deep down, though it was slowly melting away, revealing her mature adult self. I tugged on her hair and she sighed again. "I just – I worry when I don't know where you are. If I knew you were here, waiting, it would relieve some of that, even just for the day."

It was my turn to sigh. She had a point. She often had worry lines, even in her sleep, when I had been gone for longer than we'd anticipated. We were close, though. So close, to finding our own way out of this damned war. I closed my eyes again, biting the inside of my cheek, hard. Would it really be so difficult, giving her this small piece of mind, just for the day?

I pulled her close, taking her chin in my free hand, my other hand moving from her hair to her collar, securing her, making sure she couldn't squirm away.

"Alright. I will promise you this, this one time. But I require a sacrifice for this promise. A…love…sacrifice," I smirked, pressing my lips to hers, softly, till her lips parted. I forced my tongue into her mouth, seeking hers to suck, to nibble and finally bite. Her moan of pleasure when my teeth pressed was rapturous, and I very nearly stripped her then. My hand slid up her collar to the column of her neck, wrapping around it lightly, then squeezing till she gasped. I smiled against her mouth, sliding my tongue slowly from the wet warmth, the sensation so reminiscent of what I'd wanted from her today that I growled despite myself.

"Ooooh, myyy…."she moaned once her mouth was free. Her neck was slightly pink, but it would fade before her friends saw her.

"This once, Hermione. This once I will wait for you, like some pitiful lapdog. But do not push me to this again. I do not like it, and staying still is not the safest thing for one such as me."

She leaned up to me again, her lips barely brushing my own.

"Thank you, Severus. It means the world to me, and I will try to never ask such a thing of you again."

She pulled away and I let her go, and she took the light of my life with her as she left.

Fittingly I turned the flashlight off as well and stretched out on the somewhat lumpy cot to doze while I waited.

**5555555555555**

**AN: **So I haven't had as much time to write lately. I'm working full-time now, all graduated. Between my full-time job and writing some code for the web game I'm staff on, writing has not been something I've gotten to do. Hopefully that will change soon.

Please keep reading and enjoy, and as always, please review. It isn't worth it for me to post if I get no feedback.


End file.
